


Career Choices

by dragonspell



Series: Career Choices [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, camwhore, porn star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's lost his longtime job, thanks to the recession, and if he can't find something to help make the rent he's going to lose his apartment too. Jensen's so desperate he's willing to do anything short of selling himself, and, he finds, even that point is negotiable. When Jensen finds out that a good friend is supplementing her income by stripping down in front of a webcam, he initially scoffs. But as the funds in his bank account dwindle down to almost nothing he throws propriety (and his shame) out the window and asks his friend for help setting up his own web-porn business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal 8-28-16

**Title:** Career Choices [ 1 / 2 ]  
**Author:** [](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/)**dragonspell**  
**Fandom:** RPS  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** AU. Very much NC-17  
**Summary:** Jensen's lost his longtime job, thanks to the recession, and if he can't find something to help make the rent he's going to lose his apartment too. Jensen's so desperate he's willing to do anything short of selling himself, and, he finds, even that point is negotiable. When Jensen finds out that a good friend is supplementing her income by stripping down in front of a webcam, he initially scoffs. But as the funds in his bank account dwindle down to almost nothing he throws propriety (and his shame) out the window and asks his friend for help setting up his own web-porn business.  
**Word Count:** 15280  
**Disclaimer:** Never happened, no affiliation.  
**A/N:** Written for the [](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/) prompt of [J2 Web Porn star & Client](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/2172.html?thread=2959996#t2959996). This fic also has timestamps. JDM centered: [Boardroom Boredom](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/141437.html). Misha Collins centered: [The Distracted Artist](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/142177.html). [](http://liar-no-face.livejournal.com/profile)[**liar_no_face**](http://liar-no-face.livejournal.com/) was inspired to do artwork for this fic. See it over on their [journal](http://liar-no-face.livejournal.com/9305.html)!

  
This wasn’t how Jensen pictured his life going. He’d done well in high school, gone to a good college, gotten his degree, even somehow landed a good job—great pay with friendly co-workers. He’d even gotten himself a nice high-rise apartment and, okay, so maybe the whole relationship thing hadn’t been working out for him yet—his good job required a few extra hours than normal—but Jensen had still been optimistic about it all. He was still young, after all. That was, though, before the recession happened. He’d found himself kicked out of his job, degree or not, and now, after months of fruitless searching for another one, he had to face the fact that he didn’t have enough money to pay the rent.

Jensen loved his apartment. He didn’t think he could bear giving it up. More than that, he didn’t think that he could bear the shame of running back to his parents’ house with his tail between his legs. The recession was hitting them hard, too, anyway. They were trying hard to put his little sister through college and didn’t have anything left over. He couldn’t do that to them.

But he liked eating, too and this week it had come down to the choice between a few groceries or having the rent money. He’d caved early because food was so much more here and now than the theoretical possibility of being kicked out of his home. But now he was stuck and he’d already gotten an extension from his sympathetic landlord and sympathy, Jensen was well aware, would only go so far. His landlord had already said in not so many words that he wouldn’t be able to do it again.

Jensen had even been desperate enough to apply at a few retail stores but it wasn’t like he’d ever be able to keep his apartment making minimum wage even if he did get hired (so far, it really wasn’t looking promising).

The only one that he’d felt safe enough to confess any of this to was Danneel and he’d only done so under duress. Danneel had been in his very same predicament a little while ago and Jensen remembered feeling so incredibly sorry for her, offering her a place to stay if she ended up evicted. Thankfully, it hadn’t come down to that. Somehow, she’d made it through and, in fact, was doing even better than before, living in an even better place with new clothes and a brand new car that she rarely drove. Danneel, however, having been there and having known Jensen for years now had recognized the signs and had cornered Jensen, forcing him to reveal the truth.

Jensen had haltingly told her the whole sordid tale (“laid off,” “we might hire you back,” “we’re downsizing,” “you’re a good employee,” “you’ve got a solid track record, but…”) and Danneel had shared her secret. She’d told him exactly how she’d made it through being permanently laid off and what she was doing now to earn her money. Jensen hadn’t believed her but she’d followed it up with damning evidence which lead him to now.

Jensen stared down at the laptop sitting on the table—the last vestiges of how nice his old job had been—and felt his stomach roll. Was he seriously going to do this? He couldn’t. He was better than this.

Except that even fucking _McDonald’s_ wasn’t calling him back and Danneel had assured him that Jensen could make enough money to make his eyes pop by doing this. She’d assured him that he’d do fine and that, yeah, she’d been a little leery at first, too, but look at how well it was working for her.

“It’s just taking off a few clothes,” she’d told him. “You do that all the time. You’d just be recording it and putting it on the internet.”

“Where millions of people can watch it,” Jensen had shot back, feeling ready to throw up at the thought. Millions of perverts all jerking off to him stripping—how did Danneel _do_ it?

“People who don’t know you and who will _pay_ to see it.” It was the “pay” that Jensen couldn’t ignore and that was why he was here, staring in apprehension at his webcam. He’d even already set himself up with an account, getting a channel and giving his name as “Alec” which was as good as a fake name as any, Jensen supposed. It was nowhere near his real name and that was the best that he could do. It wasn’t like he could really be truly ‘anonymous’ about all of this because _he was stripping in front of a webcam_.

There was always the chance that someone would recognize Jensen and that made him shiver. If that were to happen, he’d have to die. There’d be no other way out. He’d even considered the blackmail possibilities but Danneel had assured him that only certain people would be watching him and they weren’t going to be likely to want to give up the show. Besides, she’d added, it was well known that everyone that did this was flat broke without it, anyway, so what would have been the point about trying to extort money?

Deciding to just say “fuck it” since he was already here, Jensen positioned his laptop and its plugged in webcam to make sure that he’d be in view but there’d be nothing identifiable about his apartment behind him. He’d already made sure to pick out the blankest, most boring wall in his apartment, thinking it through more than he’d care to admit. Giving it another moment of consideration, Jensen tilted the webcam down a fraction so that his face wasn’t showing, and then ‘opened’ his channel as he firmly told himself he wasn’t going to puke.

* * *

Jensen thought that maybe, possibly, he owed Danneel a bit of an apology and a chance for her to say “I told you so.” And possibly some flowers. Now that he could afford said flowers. A few minutes after first opening up his channel and starting his secret double life as “Alec,” internet webcam amateur pornstar, Jensen had had a few viewers stream in and, unsettlingly, started to write him comments like “wow u hot!” and “ya take it off!” Jensen had blushed beat red and had slowly started removing his shirt, doing like Danneel had told him and making it last.

“Viewers,” Danneel had said, “have to pay more the longer they’re watching you. So you want to make them have to stick around.”

“That’s horrible,” Jensen had told her, feeling embarrassed at the time. He wasn’t any less embarrassed about it but at least now he understood exactly what she’d been talking about.

Because that first check? Had made his eyes almost roll out of his head. Jensen grabbed a box of cereal out of the cupboard—actual Cocoa Puffs and not some cheap knock-off generic crap and didn’t that make him want to do a dance in glee—and poured himself a bowl. The cereal had been one of the first things that Jensen had bought with his new money because it had been his favorite as a kid and it never failed to cheer him up.

He figured that he would eat breakfast first before getting online to catch the mid-morning ‘brunch’ crowd as he was calling them. Usually either the late risers or the bored office goers, sneaking a peak during their mid-morning break. It was odd that he was starting to schedule his life and mealtimes around peak viewing hours but Jensen figured that there were weirder things to do in the world. This was his life now and he was fast becoming used to it.

More than becoming used to it, he was…liking it.

He felt like a dirty fucking perv, worse than the people that paid to see him but it was so true it wasn’t even funny. Jensen knew that he wasn’t all that bad-looking but he’d never felt quite this intoxicated before. The random, illiterate compliments being typed his way—and the occasional, full-fledged sentence—were getting to his head in ways that he’d never dreamed possible. It was hard to ignore hundreds of people consistently telling him that he was hot and gorgeous and that they wanted to see more.

So much so that Jensen had even given in to the constant begging and started showing his face. It had upped his daily hits by two thousand.

Now, though…his regulars were begging for a little bit more than just him stripping and Jensen was actually considering giving in again. What would it hurt? Angelbaby42 only wanted him to “t0uch urs3lf plz!” and Daddy Winchester was promising to stay on all day if Jensen would just finger himself a little.

…It was like the stripping right? It wasn’t like it wasn’t something that Jensen didn’t normally do anyway. Just now he’d have some…encouraging comments to go along with it. More encouraging than any of his lovers had ever been.

That was one that thing he had to appreciate about his viewers. They were very…enthusiastic. Whenever Jensen got down to nearly nothing at all, they gave him more and more comments—usually even more comically misspelled for reasons that Jensen carefully didn’t think about.

And it would up the hits, he knew. It would make his regulars give him more and would probably get him even more consistent return hits. And Jensen would be lying if he were to claim that the thought didn’t make him a little hard thinking about it.

The decision made, Jensen threw his now empty bowl in the sink and sat down in his regular spot. He’d since upgraded his equipment—probably about the fifth thing that he’d bought with his new money—getting a new fancy desktop and a better camera and even moving the setup to his guest bedroom (his regulars loved the bed, they told him). He made sure that the camera was in a good position and opened the channel again. Angelbaby42, like usual, was waiting for him.

_Angelbaby42: hi cutie :)_

Jensen smiled and grabbed the wireless keyboard that he’d picked up too, typing out a few words.

_Alec: Waiting for me?_  
_Angelbaby42: always. love u._  
_Alec: :)_  
Alec: Gotta treat for you.  
Angelbaby42: 4 real? what?!  
Alec: Keep watching. 

Jensen pushed the keyboard aside and wiggled to the middle of the bed, lowering his head to stare at the camera as he licked his lips. He knew that Angelbaby tended to like that.

_Angelbaby42: god ur fuckin mouth…_

Jensen nodded happily and undid the first few buttons on his shirt before popping his fingers into his mouth. He’d started ‘talking back’ to his viewers recently, loving their reactions and getting off on the odd kind of flirting, even if he wasn’t brave enough to actually reveal his voice yet and, in fact, his camera didn’t pick up sound. The viewers didn’t seem to mind, though they still begged to hear him. They liked his responses, typing back even more, and just thinking about it had Jensen achingly hard in his jeans. Still sucking on his fingers and keeping his eyes on the camera, Jensen ran a hand down his chest, heading toward his waistband. He flicked his eyes quickly to the monitor, making sure that he was still on screen.

_**Daddy Winchester has joined.** _  
_Angelbaby42: yeah do it! plz!  
Daddy Winchester: Going to fucking kill me… Pretty green eyes._

Dropping his mouth open and closing his eyes, Jensen pushed his fingers beneath his waistband, just enough to make himself shiver. Three more viewers joined and he popped a few more buttons.

Half an hour later, Jensen was sprawled out on his bed, panting and shirtless with his jeans undone and he’d lost track of the number of people currently watching. He’d been fulfilling as many of their requests as possible—pinching his nipples, sucking on his fingers, anything they wanted within reason—and he was so damn hard, he was pretty sure that he was going to explode.

It was as if he was forgetting all about the real world, letting his inhibitions slip away to become “Alec.” To become some insatiable creature of pure lust, only wanting to cater to men’s fantasies. And it was about time he got on with the show. Smirking at the camera—they were going to _love this_ —Jensen finally pushed down his jeans, kicking them off the bed to lie there in nothing but his black boxers.

_Superfreak!: Whoo!_  
wolfmancometh: mmmm…  
Crowley666: yeh. get nekkid…  
Sasquatch: Wow. 

Jensen smiled and shoved his hand down inside his boxers, gripping himself and arching his back off the bed. God but he wasn’t going to last. So wasn’t going to last…

This is what he got for teasing the shit out of everybody for so long—he’d been teasing the shit out of himself as well. And he was still a ways away from what he wanted. Jensen bit his lip, staving off his orgasm as he let his thumb circle the head of his cock, and then leaned out of the frame towards the nightstand and the ‘surprise’ that he had waiting.

_godofwar: whr u goin?_

Seeing the comment, Jensen grinned and grabbed the keyboard again.

_Alec: Can’t type. Got lube._

A multitude of responses exploded across his screen and Jensen didn’t even bother to try reading all of them, instead leaning back and kicking off his underwear. His dick hard and throbbing, Jensen pointed it at the camera and gave himself a good stroke, his fingers pulling fluid from the tip that he smeared down the shaft. His viewers were egging him on and Jensen couldn’t disappoint them.

He unsnapped the bottle of lube, dabbing some in his hand and rubbing his fingers together, feeling the slickness. Then he grabbed himself, hard and firm like he liked it, and stroked up again, fingers rubbing against the underside and thumb stroking over the head. “God…” he whispered. Oh fuck, he felt like he was going to die over here. His muscles twitched, spasming with the pleasure and Jensen jerked his head to the side, closing his eyes as he whined softly. Why not? Wasn’t like there was anyone around to hear.

Only he didn’t want to miss the comments, so he fluttered his eyes open, reading the streaming text as in between declarations of love and statements about his hotness, there were suggestions for him. He discarded most of them—he wasn’t even sure what the hell some of them were—but a few he knew that he could use.

He slid his free hand down his chest, flicking at his nipple, before he moved down over his stomach and between his spread legs. More people were popping onto his channel now but Jensen couldn’t pay attention. He was too busy focusing on the feeling of his lubed finger pressing against the sensitive skin of his ass and how fucking good it was. His balls were drawing in tight, his dick twitching like mad—Jensen had to resort to gripping it around the base and holding it still—and he slowly pushed a finger in.

His eyes opened wide but he was staring at nothing as his brain filed through the overwhelming sensations and _holy fuck_ he found his prostate. Jensen’s body left the bed as his finger brushed against the gland inside of him and he was pretty sure that he was never coming back down again. His mouth stuck in a silent scream, Jensen came, splattering onto his stomach and his body bowed into an arch he was sure was going to snap him spine.

He collapsed back on the bed afterward, body trembling through the aftershocks and his head lolled to the side. Damn. He was going to have to try that one again. Real soon. He pulled his finger out and moved upward to play with the sticky mess that he’d made out of himself, slick fingers pushing through the come.

That was when he remembered that, yes, he had an audience. He tilted his head up to look at the screen and smiled as he saw the screen scrolling, everyone wanting to be the one to tell him how much they’d enjoyed it.

Intoxicating.

* * *

After yet another failed date, Jared decided that he was going to give up. Swear off dating all together because this _sucked_. Of course, he’d said the same thing many times before but this time he meant it, damn it.

He’d had absolutely zero luck with anybody since Sandy had called off the engagement three years ago and left him heartbroken and alone. Okay, so maybe it had been more of a mutual kind of thing but still. Sandy was happily engaged to another guy now—that was awfully damn quick—but Jared only had a long string of failed relationships and pleasurable but ultimately empty one-night stands. How was this fair?

And really. No one that he’d ever met could even hold a candle to Alec, anyway. Alec was perfect. He was amazingly hot, with a body that wouldn’t quit and a mind to match. Unfortunately for Jared, Alec was also kind of unreachable considering that he was an amateur pornstar that Jared only knew through the lens of a webcam and an internet connection. Amidst all of the other regular users, too, Jared seriously doubted that Alec even knew his screenname let alone had a clue about the person behind it. No, to Alec, Jared’s unknowing cyber-boyfriend, Jared was just another loser that paid by the hour to watch him strip and play with himself. And then, even more pathetically, hope that Alec might decide to stick around afterward and chat.

It had started out with a bad case of blue balls after he’d been left hanging by the gorgeous but eccentric Mara, the receptionist on floor three. Jared had signed on to the site WebcamWhores more out of curiosity and desperation than anything—hoping for something to add a little bit of extra kick to his usual jerk off fantasies. What he’d found instead, was a newly featured channel on the front page that had the most gorgeous guy that Jared had ever seen before slowly stripping off his clothes while he typed to the pervs watching him. Jared had been more than curious at the point—he’d been _stuck_ because Alec wasn’t just gorgeous but witty and smart, too. He easily quoted from ponderous books that Jared was sure flew over most of his audience’s head and talked about current events that were on his mind.

From there, Jared had started tuning in nearly ever night, signing onto Alec’s channel and willing to watch the man do anything from talking to…well. Jared had to admit—his obsession had started the night that Alec had said that he’d had a surprise and he ended up fingering himself for the camera, coming in messy ropes while he panted on his meticulously made bed. It’d been _hot_. From there, it had been all downhill into the depths of internet depravity for Jared, especially when Alec started bringing in the toys—like the baby blue dildo he was so incredibly fond of or the tiny black ball vibrators. Fuck yes. Jared really liked the toys—he’d admit it. Plain old vanilla was nice once and while but there was something extra special about Alec’s ‘collection.’

And Alec had finally caved after many weeks of pestering to investing in a camera that recorded sound so now Jared could _hear_ him scream in pleasure while he fucked himself instead of just watching.

…It really wasn’t any wonder why Alec had thousands of subscribers.

Jared grabbed his laptop, stripped down and settled into his bed, getting comfortable as he signed on, waiting to see what Alec had in store for him tonight. He placed the laptop carefully beside him, making sure that it was laying fully on the bed ‘just in case.’ Jared had almost killed the thing once before when Alec had pulled something unexpected and Jared hadn’t been able to control himself so now he was extra cautious. He really didn’t want to have to explain to his boss why his laptop suddenly went flying across the room and why the screen was covered in white. Awkward for all involved.

He was in luck because not only was Alec on, but he was also in the middle of a ‘session.’ “Hi, Alec!” Jared typed, feeling like a dork and not particularly caring. Alec smiled at him.

“Hi, Sasquatch,” he purred and Jared shuddered. He closed his eyes, listening to Alec’s deep rasp echo in his mind and wished that it was a little bit different name that Alec was saying. But as much as he was wishing that, he knew that it would have been a bad idea to use his real name as a screenname. That was just _begging_ for some governmental spying. Even if Jared thought that he would do almost _anything_ to hear Alec’s voice rasping out his real name instead of the stupid nickname he’d earned back in highschool. Still. He’d take what he could get. Jared hurriedly pushed off his boxers, throwing them onto the floor beside the bed, getting himself ready to enjoy Alec’s show.

Alec was still looking at the screen with an evil smirk and Jared gripped his dick, knowing that whatever Alec had in mind, it was going to be good. It was always good. He wasn’t disappointed when Alec held up his favorite dildo, sucking on the head like it was a damn lollipop. Jared groaned, watching Alec’s pouty lips slide around the fake dick, wishing it was his own. He bet that Alec gave fantastic head. “Fuck,” he said, his hips thrusting into his hand.

He grit his teeth, trying to keep himself going at a nice steady pace because if he knew Alec then this had the definite possibility of lasting for hours and Jared wanted to try and make it to the end this time. Too many times before, Jared had ended up blowing his load way before Alec finished and had to sit and watch, his dick twitching painfully in interest, completely mesmerized by Alec doing absolutely filthy things to himself.

The good news was, however, that Alec was already naked. That meant that Jared had probably missed an hour of the show already—Jared fucking _hated_ office paperwork—but it also meant that Alec had spent an hour teasing himself. The man’s stamina was _incredible_ and Jared thought that perhaps it was a good thing that Alec had started early.

“Yeah…” Alec moaned as he flopped back on the bed. Jared swallowed and leaned closer to the computer screen like that would somehow getting him closer to the action, get him closer to Alec. He wondered what Alec tasted like. Smelled like.

He drew the line at licking the laptop screen.

Alec spread his legs wide, displaying himself well and Jared groaned as he got a good look at Alec’s puckered entrance before the now shiny curve of the blue dildo blocked it. He couldn’t mind, though, because Alec started to push the dildo inside right where Jared wished he could be. Alec sighed, obviously loving the feel of being filled. God but he was amazing. What Jared wouldn’t give for just a few hours with him. Alec would rock his damn world, he knew.

Only Jared was also well aware that if he got a few hours with Alec, it wouldn’t be enough and he’d demand a lifetime. Because afterward, he’d want Alec to stay around and quote more of those ponderous books or explain the main concepts behind microeconomics again (one of the viewers had had a question on his college homework and apparently Alec had been willing and able to help out).

Alec gasped as he pushed the dildo completely inside him, his ass stretching impossibly wide around it. He angled it up, pushing it against his prostate and Jared’s dick throbbed in sympathy. Or envy, he wasn’t sure which—probably both. “Mmm, yeah, it feels good…” Alec told them. “Yeah, I like having this dick in my ass…” Jared glanced over at the screen, seeing the comments scrolling by and realized that Alec was reading them off like a script. Clenching his hand around his dick, Jared pecked out his own.

“Yeah, I love being fucked…” Alec obediently moaned and Jared bit his lip, the sharp sting of pain keeping his orgasm at bay. He didn’t dare remove his hand from his dick because he knew that if he let up off the pressure, he’d come for sure. _Already_.

“Fuck yourself with it,” Jared typed and Alec happily complied, sighing and moaning as the dildo slid in and out of his hole.

“Yeah I can do that,” Alec said, responding to another comment, and he sat up and turned around, putting his back to the camera. Jared regretted losing the view of Alec’s glazed over green eyes and his gasping, pouty lips but he was now staring at Alec’s back and he couldn’t complain about that. Especially not when Alec bent over, displaying himself for the entire world to see and all Jared could think about was his hands on Alec’s hips and him pounding into him from behind. “How’s that?” Alec asked.

Jared tore his eyes away from the gorgeous sight of Alec’s ass spread and waiting for him to see what his fellow perverts were typing. Daddy Winchester was the one that had told him to turn around and spread himself “like a good little boy” and TheMorningStar was begging for Alec to break out the handcuffs again. The guy had a bit of a kink about restraints. Jared rolled his eyes and typed his own suggestion.

Alec moaned, obviously liking the idea. “Yeah,” he said, following Jared’s comment and pulling the dildo out of his ass. He dropped it onto the bed, discarding it for the moment, and used his hands to spread his cheeks wide, letting Jared get a good look at Alec’s stretched hole, glistening with lube and twitching with anticipation. “Like that?” Alec whispered breathlessly.

“Oh fuck yes…” Jared squeaked and he was coming before he could stop himself. He managed to jerk his dick backward so he shot over his stomach instead of the keyboard but he couldn’t stop the shudders racking his body or how his foot twitched uncontrollably.

As Jared groaned through his release, Alec followed other typed orders and suggestions, maneuvering himself into a variety of positions and when Jared was finally able to open his eyes without them crossing, he saw that Alec was back on his back with the red vibrator he’d gotten last week strapped to his dick.

Oh fuck. Jared was so fucking done for. His dick leaped painfully to the side as he watched Alec writhe in helpless pleasure, the vibrator completely merciless like Alec liked. Jared knew that it was fast becoming one of Alec’s favorites and, consequently, it was becoming one of Jared’s favorites, too.

“Yeah…” Alec panted, sounding fucked out already. “Yeah, I’m gonna come. Gonna come real soon.” Which meant that there was about another fifteen minutes left. Jared whimpered as his dick twitched again. “Yeah, just for you, Daddy…”

…Jared really should have used his real name. His anonymity would have been shot to shit but he thinks it almost would have been worth the possible identity theft.

* * *

Jensen answered his cell phone on the second ring. Yet another one of the benefits of his new ‘career’—Jensen could afford his phone again. “Hello?”

“Hi, stranger,” a familiar voice greeted him. Jensen swallowed. Danneel. He should have checked his caller ID before answering. It wasn’t that he was avoiding Danneel, exactly…it was more that he couldn’t look her in the eye…

It had been months now since Danneel had started him up on WebcamWhores and Jensen was well aware that he’d already passed her, plunging into the deep end of the abyss that was internet pornography. It wasn’t that he minded that she did it, too. It was more that Danneel was the only one who was truly aware of what Jensen did for a steady paycheck nowadays and that meant that he couldn’t look at her without going beat red, thoughts of what he’d _done_ for strangers flashing through his head.

And then he’d think about how much he liked it. This really wasn’t where Jensen thought that he’d be in life. Ever, really.

“So how are you doing?” Danneel asked.

“Fine,” Jensen answered, smoothly enough. “How are you?”

“The website seems to be working out well,” Danneel said, skipping right over his half-hearted question.

Right. “…Is it?” He warred within himself, debating on how much to tell her because on one hand, it was too embarrassing to talk about but on the other, it was _Danneel_ and she, in addition to supposedly being one of his best friends, was the one who’d gotten him into it in the first place.

Danneel sighed sadly. “We’re not going to get all weird now, are we? I don’t want to lose you, Jensen…”

Jensen broke at the miserable tone of her voice. “No. No, of course not. I’m just…”

“Having a hard time adjusting?” Danneel guessed, right on the damn money like always. There were sometimes that Jensen thought that she really did know him too well.

“Something like that, yeah.”

“I felt that, too. It gets easier.”

“Does it?” Jensen stared at the piles of vegetables in front of him. He was supposed to be picking out something nice for dinner tonight. After spending so long eating ramen noodles, Jensen delighted in cooking, especially fresh vegetables. He’d usually end up going overboard, cooking for the sheer sake of cooking, and having to donate a great deal to the local homeless shelter but Jensen didn’t think that was necessarily a bad thing. At least he was helping out society while indulging in his fetish.

…Fetish. Jensen flushed again and was grateful that Danneel was on the other side of the phone instead of directly in front of him so she couldn’t see his face. There were certain words that he’d have to avoid thinking for awhile. At least for his own piece of mind.

“I know that you’re doing well,” Danneel told him and Jensen’s blood ran cold. How did she…? Did he give something away? “I can see the stats on the main page and I know who the most popular ‘male model’ is, Jensen.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh,’” she replied with amusement. “You seem to spend a lot of time on there.”

“You, uh, you-you-you…” Goddamn it, he should spit it out already. “You haven’t…watched. Right?”

Danneel laughed. “And pay money when I could see your naked ass for free?” Jensen breathed a quiet sigh of relief. It wasn’t that it was Danneel—he didn’t think that he’d ever want to know _anyone_ who’d ever watched ‘Alec’ perform. It would bring the whole thing crashing down on his ears. “Anyway, I wanted to know if you were free this Friday? We haven’t talked in forever, so I was thinking that maybe we could go to the bar on the corner?”

Jensen frowned. He didn’t want to have to talk about the website and, right now, that was the biggest thing that he and Danneel had in common. Besides a general love for manbits and possibly old movies.

“We don’t have to talk about the website,” Danneel said quietly. “In fact, I’d rather not. I miss _you_ , not it.”

It was as if a weight had been lifted off of Jensen’s chest. “I’d love to,” he said sincerely. He did genuinely miss Danneel. He’d known her for years now and no one could quite make him laugh like she could.

“Great,” Danneel cheered. “So I’ll see you around 8 or so?”

“Sounds good,” Jensen agreed. They said their goodbyes and hung up and Jensen stood there, smiling at the tomatoes for a good long while. Okay. So maybe things were better than he thought that they were. He might not be able to tell anyone about his ‘job’ anymore without feeling mortified but at least he got to keep whatever hours he wanted. Even if he was spending possibly a few more in front of the computer than he really should. He couldn’t help it. He liked the guys talking to him. And they seemed to enjoy his company—even when he _wasn’t_ fucking himself with a gigantic dildo. True, they tended to prefer him to be naked no matter what he was doing, but some of them were happy merely talking to him which blew Jensen’s mind. It was like having hundreds of extremely attentive boyfriends and Jensen couldn’t say that he minded the attention.

* * *

Jared was in a bit of a bind. He couldn’t decide if he wanted the green beans or the yellow wax beans. And, once he decided that, he’d have to do decide if he wanted the green peppers, the yellow peppers, the red peppers or if he just wanted to say “screw it” and go for broke grabbing the orange ones.

All these decisions. They were killing him here.

Presentation was everything, Jared knew. It was all in the color selection and how each vegetable was cut and _fuck it_ , it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to mangle them anyway. Jared was no good at cooking. He’d accepted that a long time ago but for some asinine reason, he’d decided that he had to practice and get better.

No, scratch that. He knew _exactly_ why he was standing in a Farmer’s Market, trying to decide on which vegetables were going to die in horribly brutal ways. It was because of Tom. Tom, Jared’s latest attempt at a relationship which had, of course, failed miserably.

That was okay. Jared was fine with that. He was. Because Tom was an asshole who had repeatedly taunted Jared’s lack of domestic prowess. Fuck that, though, because it wasn’t like Jared was in the running for housewife of the year or anything.

Yet here he was, considering which vegetables to slaughter on his first attempt. Jared was swearing off dating. Again.

Alec, Jared was sure, wouldn’t meanly insult his lack of cooking skills. He’d just smile and calmly explain the proper techniques because, like everything else, Alec was probably a genius in the kitchen. From now on, Jared decided, he was just going to stick to his pretend boyfriend. Alec was so much better than any other guy out there anyway. And if Jared spent more on him than rent, well, that wasn’t anyone’s business!

It certainly wasn’t Tom’s.

If only Alec didn’t exist in Jared’s world in purely digital form. That was Alec’s only real drawback—that he wasn’t necessarily _real_. Jared glared at the vegetables, wondering if he should just go to the store and grab a microwave dinner of something before he noticed something just out of his line of sight. Jared blinked, raising his head because he could have sworn…

…That the guy standing right across from him looked like Alec. But that was _crazy_ , right? Alec was some random guy on the internet who probably lived in freaking _Maine_ or something. Jared’s subconscious was possibly taking his joking about being in a relationship with the webcam pornstar a little too seriously.

He scrubbed at his eyes and looked again, wanting to see who the guy really was (and if he was possibly cute—except that Jared was supposed to be swearing off dating and staying faithful to Alec, damn it!). He had to repeat the motion because it hadn’t helped and he would recognize that face _anywhere_. He certainly spent a lot of time staring at it, after all. Hell, at this point, Jared was fairly certain he could pick Alec’s _cock_ out of a line-up.

No matter how many times he checked and double-checked, however, the guy in front of him refused to change into any other guy than Alec. Alec, Alec, Alec. Just to make sure that he wasn’t crazy or anything, Jared looked to his left, making sure that _that_ guy didn’t look like Alec, too. And no. Not unless Alec had gained about fifty pounds and gone bald, he didn’t even have the slightest resemblance. Jared jerked his gaze back to front and center, feeling something scarily akin to giddiness start to well up inside of him. He was about to geek out, right here and now.

Alec, the man of Jared’s _dreams_ was standing right across from him, carefully studying the tomatoes. His vivid green eyes were narrowed as if searching for the perfect one and his white teeth were biting into the full bottom lip that Jared had spent entire nights fantasizing about kissing. He was standing there with a hand on his hip, displaying the perfect lines of his body straight on down to his incredibly familiar bow legs and Jared couldn't deny who he was. Everything was right smack on the money up to and including the damn freckles that Jared could just barely make out from this distance.

And this particular market wasn’t exactly a trendy hotspot which meant that it was more than likely that Alec also lived in Jared’s general area. Jared breathed a quick prayer in case the big man upstairs was listening and expected thanks because this _more_ than made up for the string of bad luck that he’d had for the past three years. This made up enough to equalize a _ten_ year dry spell.

Jared totally wanted an autograph. Except that he didn’t know if that would be considered too creepy or not—what was the etiquette with internet pornstars, anyway?! Besides. Jared knew that he wanted a lot more than an autograph from the gorgeous man in front of him. It was just that ‘autograph,’ sounded a lot nicer than ‘chain him up in the bedroom and never ever let him go.’

Jared’s palms were suddenly sweaty, too, which was _ridiculous_ because he hadn’t been nervous about meeting someone for ten years now. He quickly rubbed them dry on his pants because he knew that there was no way that he could get this close to Alec and not even introduce himself. And stuff.

Summoning up his courage and hoping that his usual charm served him well instead of getting him shot down like a slow fighter jet in enemy territory, Jared maneuvered around the table that was in between them and walked deliberately up to Alec. There was no sense in being sneaky about it because there was no way that Jared could hide the complete awe that he knew was all over his face. He tended to wear his heart on his sleeve which he thought was more of an asset than a drawback.

Alec never even heard him coming. Which was impressive because Jared wasn’t exactly the most graceful animal on the plains. Jared was able to get up right next to him, close enough that Jared imagined that he could _smell_ him—he was already so much better than any of the other losers on Alec’s channel it wasn’t even funny—before Alec finally noticed him. Alec paled, his green eyes going wide as he took a step back and Jared immediately raised his hands, trying to show his non-threateningness. Fuck, he was already coming across as creepy. He sincerely hoped that he wasn’t doomed here.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” he said earnestly, mentally applauding himself when it caused Alec to stop backing up. “I…” Jared smiled ruefully and pointed over his shoulder at where he’d just been standing. “I saw you over there and I couldn’t help myself. I had to come over and say hi.” He stuck his hand, still feeling like a dork but wanting to make a good impression. “I’m Jared,” he said.

Alec stared at his hand like it was a poisonous snake and Jared wondered if he should take it back. Then a small blush stained Alec’s cheeks and Alec’s hand was grabbing his in a firm shake. “Jensen,” he said and Jared’s world tilted a little. He should have known that ‘Alec’ would have used a fake name, too.

And he felt himself edging into pretty dangerous territory because knowing ‘Alec’s’ real name made his heart swell in his chest. God but he was gone. Pathetic and gone. “Hi, Jensen,” Jared replied, testing out the sound of the name on his tongue and finding that he liked it. Perhaps a little too much because it came out as more of a jungle cat’s purr and Jensen’s blush deepened.

Then again, Jared figured that that wasn’t a bad thing. He rather liked the blush and, frankly, it intrigued him. Who would have ever guessed that ‘Alec’, wild, amazing, nearly shameless Alec, would still blush during a first meeting. Jared smiled warmly and held onto Jensen’s hand, refusing to let him have it back. “So, I, uh, was wondering if you had any plans tonight…”

 

On to [Part 2](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/138834.html).  



	2. Chapter 2

Jensen, Jared was fast learning, was a bit of a puzzle. For one thing, the man that existed in the real world was unbelievably sweet and, though he was still smart and witty once Jared got him going, he was also apparently shy and reserved. And he was absolutely _nothing_ like the wild hellcat named Alec that still regularly appeared on Jared’s computer screen. 

In fact, Jared had assumed after meeting Jensen and having an amazing first date with him, that Jared would never again have to resort to watching his laptop’s screen in the confines of his room, pathetically jerking off to a guy that he could never have. Because Alec— _Jensen_ —was right in front of him. 

That was until Jared had tried for a first kiss in the car after the date and had ended up with his lips against Jensen’s wildly blushing cheek. Jared had blinked, chalked it up to first date awkwardness and used his hand to hold Jensen’s head in the right position as he’d gotten his first real taste of Jensen’s amazing mouth. Jensen had given it up to him so sweetly, too, opening for him and clutching him close with his fists clenched in Jared’s jacket. Jared had thought that he’d known where it was all going—he’d watched Jensen jerk himself off so many times now, he’d lost count—and he’d pushed Jensen back against the door, so incredibly ready to get on with it. Jensen, he’d been sure, was going to blow his damn mind.

Jensen had blown Jared’s damn mind, alright. Instead of dragging Jared upstairs and doing fantastically dirty things to Jared’s body like Jared had been expecting, Jensen had fumbled for the door handle and had tumbled out of the car, hitting the street and muttering “Night,” before he disappeared into the building leaving Jared without even a phone number let alone an all-access pass to Jensen’s apartment. Feeling vaguely disappointed and disgusted with himself for being so—maybe Jensen needed time to warm up to people, after all—there was a difference between masturbating in front of a webcam and actually having sex with someone, Jared knew—Jared had driven off and spent the entire night pondering the problem.

It hadn’t helped that, in his confusion about what he might have possibly done wrong, he’d logged on to Jensen’s channel and found him cooling himself down with ice cubes and stretched wide by the biggest damn dildo Jared had ever seen. Jared had stared, disbelieving, because apparently he’d sucked so damn bad that Jensen had turned down the chance to have sex with him in order to spend some quality time with his toys.

In Jensen’s defense, however, the toy was larger than Jared ever had a hope of being even though Jared wasn’t exactly small.

He’d ended up watching the entire thing, even staying logged on after Jensen—or rather Alec, his wild and shameless alter ego—went to bed, closing his channel. He’d spent the night sleepless, staring at the blank screen and hoping like hell that Jensen only needed some time to warm up to him and that Jared wasn’t _actually_ cursed like some of his friends said that he was. That he hadn’t chased off the man of his dreams after the first fucking date.

In the morning, blurry with sleep-deprivation, he had driven back and staked himself outside of Jensen’s apartment building, hoping for a chance to find out what he’d done and apologize. He’d scanned the list of names on the building wall but he’d never even bothered to ask Jensen’s last name—too distracted by Jensen’s ideas on the economy and governmental policies—and all the tenants were listed by surname only. Jensen never put in an appearance and, dejected, Jared had gone home to find out that while he’d been sitting outside of Jensen’s apartment pining like a jilted lover, Daddy Winchester and Angelbaby42 had been inspiring ‘Alec’ to new heights of depravity. Jared had apparently missed the whipped cream and various food items going where none had gone before. Alec had been lying on the bed, messy and sated and Jared had immediately signed off, unable to bear the sight.

The next day he’d called in sick to work and staked out Jensen’s apartment complex again and, thankfully, this time, Jensen’d emerged. Jared had stormed up to him, ready to demand answers but Jensen had looked so genuinely happy to see him, that Jared’s determination had crumbled.

Apparently Jensen hadn’t realized that he’d forgotten to give Jared his number and was upset at himself for doing so, immediately swapping numbers with Jared. One misunderstanding dealt with, Jared had so desperately wanted to mention the whole “kinky pornstar” thing but, well, he still wasn’t sure if that was within the realm of acceptable behavior. What if Jensen was, like, one of those closet perverts who really needed to know you before they’d let you in on their absolutely freak-tastic behavior? With some of the stuff that Jensen got up to when he was Alec, Jared could understand.

Luckily, Jared had apparently been right about Jensen only needing some time to get warmed up. He’d been more than happy to tumble into bed with Jared…after the fifth date about four weeks in. Jared had never worked so hard for a boyfriend in his _life_ but he thought that the challenge was probably good for him. And it made him appreciate it all the more. Jensen, Jared had been sure again, was completely worth it and was going to blow his goddamned mind. After all, he was a freak for the camera—Jared had been watching Jensen’s nightly shows with even more dedication than before—so he’d undoubtedly be just as much of a freak in bed. Right?

Jared clutched the blankets around himself, gathering them to his chest. If only that was true. Okay, yes, so Jensen was pretty damn good in bed—all careful consideration and sweet enthusiasm—and Jared had certainly been enjoying himself. The first night might have been just plain old vanilla complete with missionary position in the dark but Jared could dig vanilla from time to time and this was _Jensen_ , a man that he’d been lusting after for months now. That fact alone was enough to turn Jared’s crank past eleven. The fact that he was having sex with said lust object was bonus icing on the damn cake at that point.

Better yet, Jensen had even stayed for awhile, cuddling and talking with Jared about whatever was on their minds from how the Spurs were doing to how much Nicholas Cage’s new movie sucked.

And then Jensen had even given a repeat performance the next night.

All in all, it was actually the best relationship that Jared had been in since Sandy. Hell, probably since before Sandy since he and her had had their issues. That had been mainly due to him discovering a new facet of his sexuality than anything on her part, though.

He and Jensen had had sex five times now and they were still enjoying each other’s company. Really, in Jared’s book, that was commitment right there. The only complaint that Jared had—and he felt like a heel for thinking so—was that, well, it was all depressingly _normal_. Perhaps Jared had been watching too much porn but, then again, Jensen had been the star of a great deal of that said porn, so Jared figured that he could be forgiven for expecting certain things.

He found it hard to believe that Jensen would be okay with doing all those depraved things to himself in front of a webcam yet would balk at giving a private performance but so far Jensen had quietly rebuffed any and all hints that they maybe spice things up a bit. He’d even refused to turn on the lights. Jared sighed to himself, wondering if maybe he had been too subtle and decided to try one last time. It wasn’t that Jared didn’t like vanilla—he really did—but he liked _other_ things, too. Jensen, though, was acting as if those ‘other’ things didn’t even exist. But as soon as Jensen went home, Jared knew that he would be able to log on to WebcamWhores and see Jensen doing things to himself that _Jared_ didn’t know existed. In fact, a few hours before he’d come over, he’d had the distinct pleasure of watching Jensen slick himself up and put a ginger root inside himself and Jared certainly hadn’t known what the fuck it was called but he’d certainly liked it.

Yet Jensen wouldn’t even let him break out the handcuffs. It was more than a little upsetting actually. Like Jensen was trusting his kinks to thousands of strangers on the internet including, unknowingly, Jared himself, but didn’t feel secure enough to share them with Jared. It was as if Jensen was holding parts of himself back and Jared didn’t like that or what it implied.

Jared rolled over and pressed himself to Jensen’s back, his hand sliding over Jensen’s stomach. A smile quirked Jensen’s lips, letting Jared know that he was awake and there if there were no guts, there would be no glory. “Jen?” Jared asked.

“Mmm?” Jensen didn’t even bother to open his mouth, apparently content and satisfied. Jared wished that he could be the same—did this make him a horrible person?

Shoving his doubting thoughts out of his mind, Jared kissed Jensen’s shoulder. “Can we go again?” he tried.

“Already?” Jensen laughed, finally opening his eyes.

“Mmm, yeah,” Jared said, grinding his slowly waking dick against Jensen’s ass. “Think you can make it?”

Jensen rolled his eyes at Jared. “I think you’re going to kill me.” Jared seriously doubted that. He knew for a _fact_ that Jensen had nearly twice the stamina that Jared did. He just didn’t understand why Jensen wasn’t using it. Despite his complaint, Jensen still rolled over and caught Jared in a kiss. Jared kept him there, using his tongue to distract Jensen as Jared leaned across him, reaching for the nightstand drawer where he kept his more…special things.

Jensen broke off the kiss to trail up Jared’s face. “Lube’s right here,” he rasped, sounding like Alec in the middle of a ‘session’ and Jared shivered.

“I know,” Jared replied. “I was just getting a little something else.” His fingers finally closed around the familiar shape that he’d been looking for and he pulled it out triumphantly, holding it up for Jensen. Maybe Jensen needed to know that Jared was a freak too before he’d be comfortable opening up to Jared. Granted, Jared’s plain black friend wasn’t much compared to some of Jensen’s more ‘extravagant’ collection but it did have seven different speeds and did the job just fine.

Jensen was staring at Jared like he was crazy. “What’s that?” he asked and Jared raised an eyebrow. Jensen couldn’t be _serious_. Jensen blushed, getting Jared’s point. “I mean, what do we need that for?” 

Jared’s other eyebrow raised. “Well, I was thinking about fucking you with it,” he said. What the hell. Compared to the fucking _cucumber_ that Jared had seen Jensen use last night, the dildo that Jensen was staring at with trepidation was _nothing_.

“I, uh…” Jensen licked his lips, his wide eyes refusing to leave the dildo lest it suddenly leap out of Jared’s hand and start attacking him or something. “I don’t…really like…” Disappointment settled into Jared’s chest and he slowly lowered the toy. Well. At least he got Jensen to admit it. Now Jared was also feeling guilty as hell for insisting that Jensen use them when he was on camera. He’d had no idea. Jensen, after all, certainly _appeared_ to like them. Thinking that Jensen must be one hell of an actor and having some of his core fantasies fracture, Jared forced himself to shrug as he dropped the toy back into the drawer.

“That’s okay,” he said. It was. He could learn to live without the toys. It would probably be akin to trying to avoid white chocolate for the rest of his life but it was definitely doable. Jensen, he reminded himself, was still the man of his dreams. Getting an idea, Jared plastered on a smile and scooted down to the end of the bed, parting Jensen’s legs and settling in between them. Jensen peered down at him, his dick getting hard despite his apparent dislike of one of Jared’s favorite playthings, and Jared happily gave him a quick lick that had Jensen softly moaning and falling back to the bed. Jared chuckled and moved his tongue decidedly lower.

“What are you doing?” Jensen asked, sounding worried and Jared frowned, hoping that they weren’t going to have to go through this every time he wanted to try something different. 

“I was thinking about rimming you,” Jared replied.

“Rimming?” Jensen squeaked, his legs closing automatically, catching Jared in a vice-like grip.

Jared grunted, shoving Jensen’s legs apart enough to free himself. “My tongue, your ass?” he clarified.

“You can’t do that!” Jensen yelped like Jared hadn’t watched him do something a hell of a lot kinkier a million times over.

Jared couldn’t help himself. “What the _hell_ , Jensen?” he snapped. Jensen drew back, obviously not expecting his anger but, once loosed, Jared couldn’t bottle it back up again. He was _frustrated_ , damn it! Why the hell did the strangers on the internet get to see Alec, the nymphomaniac, while Jared was only trusted with Jensen, the mild-mannered guy next door? “You act like you’ve never even _heard_ of this stuff before!”

Jensen paled. “Maybe I haven’t…” he said quietly and Jared cut him off.

“Bullshit. _Bullshit!_ ” He’d seen Jensen do all of it and more. Jensen, though, was rolling off the bed, flipping on the bedside lamp and grabbing his pants off the floor. Jared had to stop and stare because he was fairly certain that it was the first time that he’d ever completely seen Jensen naked in the flesh. “Where are you going?” Jared asked incredulously. Jensen was _running away?_

“Home,” Jensen replied short, yanking on his jeans.

“So you can fuck another goddamned cucumber for Daddy?” Jared demanded, fury and jealousy coursing through him. Like _Hell_ Jensen was. No fucking way was Jared letting Jensen put on a goddamned show and forcing him to the cheapseats when he was supposed to be _dating_ the guy. “Maybe pull out the handcuffs you tell me that you never use?”

Jensen froze, gaping at him. “How did you…”

“Know about your little performances?” Jared finished for him, unable to contain himself now, saying whatever can to his mind. “Jensen, I _watch_ them!”

Jensen paled even more, turning nearly sheer white. He didn’t even appear to be breathing and Jared felt a niggling tendril of worry push through his anger. “For how…long?”

Not having a fucking clue where this was going, Jared shrugged. “Months? Since before I met you. It’s why I was so nervous meeting you or don’t you remember?” It had been years since Jared had been that nervous about meeting somebody new. It had been like he was meeting a demi-god or something. Jensen dropped his eyes to the floor, his breathing too quick and short, like he was hyperventilating and Jared’s anger evaporated into sheer concern. “Are you okay?”

“Since before…,” Jensen was muttering to himself, his arms crossed over his chest defensively. “It’s why… Have you been _stalking_ me?” he suddenly demanded and Jared gaped.

“What? No!”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Jensen shouted, ignoring Jared’s denial. “You sick _fuck_!” He grabbed his shirt off of Jared’s floor, dodging Jared’s concerned grab at his arm and hurriedly backing out of the room. “You stay away from me!” He dashed out of the room, leaving Jared naked on the bed wondering what the _fuck_ had just happened.

* * *

Jensen fumbled with his phone, trying to flag down a cab, make a call and pull on his shirt all at the same time. He probably looked like a crazy person but, at the moment, he didn’t care. He needed _out_ of here. He needed to be long gone before Jared, the crazed stalker came down to find him.

A cab pulled up as Jensen finally managed to pull his shirt over his head and the driver eyed him warily but didn’t drive off. At this point, Jensen would take that as a win. He jumped into the cab, rattling off his address as he finally got his phone to dial correctly. He held it to his ear, listening to it ring.

And ring.

“Hello?” a sleepy voice answered just before Jensen was sure it was going to go to voicemail.

“Oh thank God,” Jensen breathed and like that, Danneel was instantly awake.

“Jensen?”

Jensen closed his eyes, refusing to let the threatening tears fall because, _damn it_ , this wasn’t the end of the world. He could still make it through this. He pinched the bridge of his nose, instead. “You told me that they wouldn’t be able to,” he babbled and Danneel’s voice grew even more worried.

“Who? Who would be able to? Wouldn’t be able to what?”

“You said it was safe!” Jensen snapped. The cabbie was staring at him in the rearview mirror but he could mind his own fucking business as long as he got Jensen home where he needed to be.

“Oh my god, Jen, did someone from the site _find_ you?”

Oh yeah. Yeah he did. And Jensen had been dating him for _months_ unknowingly. “Find me?” Jensen snorted sarcastically, angry at himself for being so damn stupid. “I’ve been _dating_ the guy.” Of course a guy like Jared wouldn’t have been interested in someone like Jensen. Jensen should have _known_ that. Guys like him didn’t get the greek God, fitness types. He’d thought that Jared had been too good to be true and now he’d found that out for a fact. Because Jared wasn’t the man that Jensen had thought he was—he was some crazy, schizophrenic cyber-stalker. Of _course_ there’d have to be something wrong with him.

“Jared?” Danneel asked in disbelief. “Jared’s a stalker? Jen, he’s—”

“He’s seen the damn site, Dani! He knows!”

“Jen,” Danneel said, trying to reason with him, “just because he’s seen the site doesn’t mean that he’s—”

“It’s why he approached me,” Jensen told her flatly, cutting her off.

“…Seriously?”

“That’s what he told me,” Jensen replied, dropping his head. God, so fucking _stupid_.

“…God.”

“Yeah.” The phone beeped in Jensen’s ear and Jensen jerked it away to look at the display.

_Jared calling._

Jensen hit ‘ignore’ and went back to wondering how he was going to make it through this. So much for keeping the apartment now—he’d have to _move_.

* * *

Jensen wasn’t taking Jared’s calls. He also wasn’t leaving his apartment or maybe he was currently staying with a friend because Jared had been parked outside Jensen’s building for a week now and he hadn’t seen even a hair of him. Oh, sure, he could always storm the gates and break down Jensen’s door (seeing as how he knew which one it was now), but Jared didn’t think that would help his case any.

Jensen thought that Jared was some kind of crazed stalker which Jared _wasn’t_. He didn’t think he deserved that because, Jesus, it wasn’t like he’d actively gone _looking_ for Jensen at that Farmer’s Market! He’d stumbled across him! Jensen wouldn’t even give Jared a few seconds to explain that.

He’d even stayed off his channel which Jared hadn’t even known was possible because if there was ever anyone addicted to being a webcam whore, Jared would have to peg Jensen for the honor. Jensen had never let Alec’s channel be inactive for more than a few hours—just usually when he _slept_ for Christ’s sake.

Jensen’s regulars were clogging up the message boards, too, all wondering where ‘Alec’ had gone to and what could have happened and how much they missed him and his ‘assets.’ Jared considered making a few posts himself, telling them exactly what happened but he knew that it wouldn’t get him anything besides a few jealous e-enemies. And possibly competition in case someone decided to become a _real_ stalker instead of just the one that Jensen was accusing him of being.

He only wanted a chance to find out what had happened. One minute he’d been dating the supposed kinky fantasy of his dreams and the next he’d found out that the guy that he’d been jerking off to regularly apparently didn’t even exist. Jensen seemed to be a completely different person than ‘Alec’

Jared had even given up and called Jensen’s friends. He’d only met any of them once or twice during the time that he’d spent with Jensen but it was worth a shot. Chris and Steve had refused outright to have anything to do with him, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever was going on, and the only one who would even give him a hint was Danneel. She’d been short and brisk with him, telling him to leave Jensen alone if that was what he wanted, but she hadn’t hung up on him like Chris—well, at least not right away—and he’d learned that Jensen hadn’t exactly formed Alec just because he’d been looking for a little bit of attention.

“What do you mean?” Jared had asked.

“I _mean_ ,” Danneel had said, “that he doesn’t want you stalking him! Some of us are just looking to make a living!” Jared had felt as if the bottom of his world had dropped out because _oh God_ , what if he had done the internet equivalent of mistaking a stripper’s stage persona as the real deal? To the point that he’d lost the actual person behind that fake mask?

“I just want to talk to him!” Jared had pleaded but Danneel had just repeated for him to leave Jensen alone and then hung up on him.

* * *

He was going to have to go back online sometime. Jensen knew this—his rent wouldn’t exactly wait and that while, yes, the money that he’d squirreled away in case he ever ‘lost his job’ again would last for quite a bit longer, it still wasn’t an unending source of income. He had maybe another few months left.

His email inbox was being flooded with ‘pings’ and notices of private messages from his former regulars wondering where he was and even as freaked out as he was by Jared, Jensen found himself _missing_ his little daily shows. It wasn’t fair. Why did there have to be creepy fucking people in the world to just ruin everything?

Jensen missed the attention. He missed the constant validation. He couldn’t even _jerk off anymore_ because it didn’t feel the same without the constant stream of comments about how hot he was doing it and the suggestions on how he could make it better. Jensen eyed his locked box of sex toys—a collection that had grown to ridiculous proportions in a few short months thanks to a strange career choice, the abundance of perverts on his channel, and the joys of online shopping. He shivered, wondering how many Jared had watched him use.

And if he’d liked it.

No! No, he wasn’t wondering that! At all! For all he knew, Jared was some kind of serial killer that hunted down guys on the internet because they made him think of his own depravity. It was because of Jared that Jensen had been forced to look into finding another apartment. In another city, perhaps.

 _God_ , but how had the man found him? Jensen had checked and double-checked the website’s service contract and it _assured_ him that all IP addresses—whether of the ‘models’ or of the ‘clients’—were kept confidential. After a flurry of angry emails to the website administrator, Jensen was finally satisfied that the contract was telling the truth as well. The owner of the site had told Jensen that nothing like this had ever happened before and that their server hadn’t had a breach. Then he’d asked if possibly Jensen was a little too famous for his own good and instead of a stalker, maybe he just had a fan that knew him in real life? Jensen hadn’t responded to that last one. He was too busy trying to figure out whatever was Jared might have used to track him down. Had Jared found a way to track him only using his picture? And why go to all those lengths?

Jensen wondered how often Jared had watched him, too. Jensen had put on ‘performances’ both before and after each time that he’d gone to see Jared, too keyed up not to. He’d thought that it had added something each time, because when he’d been fucking himself with the toys or teasing the shit out of himself, he’d been thinking about Jared the whole time. Jared with his rock-hard body and gorgeous smile. Jared who Jensen hadn’t wanted to _lose_ and look how that had turned out.

Normal people didn’t do shit like this—any of it. Normal people, first of all, didn’t get online and jerk off while thousands of other people watched, nor did Jensen think that normal people had sex toy collections that rivaled their DVD collections in size. And the stuff that he’d _done_ … Under his viewers urging and patient explanations, Jensen had performed acts on himself he hadn’t even known were _possible_.

And he’d _liked_ them. Jensen shivered. Oh _fuck_ but did he like them but he couldn’t _ever_ admit to that.

Jared had wanted him to repeat some of them but Jensen had been afraid of either freaking Jared out with how much Jensen possibly would enjoy it or oh the whole sordid truth spilling out. Little had he known, right? He’d thought that Jared was a nice guy—a little bit goofy but outgoing—that had had a kismet morning seeing him across a crowded isle or something clichéd like that. Now Jensen was faced with the possibility that Jared had been following him for days, weeks maybe, waiting for that exact moment.

He’d _known_ that the whole webcam thing was a bad idea. Something like that only _invited_ stalkers into your life.

Jensen wondered which of the thousands of screennames subscribed to his channel was Jared’s. He closed his eyes, wondering what comments Jared had given him, what specific instructions of his had Jensen followed.

And if Jensen had liked them.

God. He was worse than the perverts that egged him on. Here he was with a stalker and all he could think about was jerking off.

* * *

In the end, Jensen decided that he needed money a little too much to completely shut down his channel and, besides, until he moved, it wasn’t like Jared didn’t know exactly where he was anyway. He opened up the channel, turning on the webcam, and waited patiently. After about a minute, he wasn’t disappointed.

_**Angelbaby42 has joined.**  
Angebaby42: ur back!_

Jensen smiled. “Yeah. I had to deal with some things.”

_Angelbaby42: that sux. :( hate real life  
 **Daddy Winchester has joined.  
TheMorningStar has joined.  
Crowley666 has joined.  
Superfreak! has joined.  
Gambler has joined.  
Sasquatch has joined.  
godofwar has joined.**  
Daddy Winchester: Hey beautiful boy._

“Hi, Daddy,” Jensen dutifully said. He’d always thought it was a bit weird but who was he to judge kinks here? He jerked off in front of a webcam for crying out loud.

_Superfreak!: I missed you so much. :(_

“I missed you guys, too!” What was sad about that was that it was the truth.

_godofwar: gonna put on a show?_

Well that was an interesting question. Jensen didn’t know the answer yet. More people were flooding in and he knew what everyone was expecting him to do—some might leave if he didn’t—but what if Jared was watching?

…And would it be different than any other time that Jensen had unknowingly performed for him?

_godofwar: say yes plz!  
Gambler: I hope so. This is my favorite channel  
Sasquatch: I’m sorry._

Jensen blinked. “Sorry?”

_Sasquatch: I’m sorry. I didn’t know.  
Angelbaby42: ?  
godofwar: wat?_

Jensen’s breath caught in his throat because everyone else on the channel might have been confused but Jensen sure as hell wasn’t. Sasquatch. It was a fitting moniker for the insanely tall Jared.

_Sasquatch: I confused you with Alec.  
Sasquatch: Please talk to me.  
Daddy Winchester: You did WHAT?  
Angelbaby42: OMG  
Superfreak!: …  
Gambler: You’re stalking him?!  
Sasquatch: Please. I’m begging you here._

Jensen crawled towards the monitor, staring at the chatbox and wondering what he was supposed to say. “How did you think this would go?” And what did Jared mean that he’d confused Jensen with Alec? Jensen _was_ Alec.

_SuperstarIsMe: Dude. New low…  
Dangle_of_the_Dongle: dude  
Sasquatch: I wasn’t stalking you._

“You expect me to believe that?” Jensen replied angrily. How stupid did Jared think he was? “You said that that’s why you approached me!”

_Angelbaby42: he needz his a$$ kicked  
Daddy Winchester: Alec, you should report this guy.  
thewolfmancometh: cant believe u were stalking him man  
Gambler: There’s a line there.  
Sasquatch: I wasn’t stalking!  
godofwar: :|  
Gambler: Sure you weren’t.  
Angelbaby42: reported fucker  
Sasquatch: I approached you because I recognized you!  
Sasquatch: yOU got to believe me!  
Sasquatch: Damn it keep trying to type your name!  
Sasquatch: pick up the damn phone!_

Jensen stared at the screen, watching the comments from everybody else flying by—sympathy for Jensen and insults for Jared. Was it possible that Jared was telling the truth? The more Jensen thought about it, the more plausible it seemed. But… “Why didn’t you tell me?”

_Angelbaby42: ur not buying this crap!  
Daddy Winchester: You don’t have to listen to him, Alec.  
Sasquatch: I thought you knew  
Sasquatch: i don’t know!  
Sasquatch: i don’t know what i was thinking  
Sasquatch: pick up your phone!_

Jensen could hear his cell phone ringing. He blinked at the chatbox and shook his head. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this. 

_godofwar: dont do it  
Angelbaby42: srsly! crap!  
Angelbaby42: alec!_

He slid off the bed and disappeared into his actual bedroom, grabbing the phone off the nightstand. “I picked up the phone,” he said.

“Oh thank God,” Jared breathed. “Jensen, I’m so sorry, you’ve got to believe me—”

“About what!” Jensen interrupted.

“That I wasn’t stalking you!” Jared shouted. “Yeah, I saw you and wanted to talk to you because of the webcam thing but, God, Jen, I wasn’t _looking_ for you! I never even thought I’d meet you!”

Jensen closed his eyes, taking it all in, turning Jared’s word over and over in his head. “But I confused you with Alec. I’m sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. Can we try again?”

Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose. There was that Alec thing again. “What does that mean?”

“I want to try again, Jensen! I’ll be better this time, I swear—”

“No!” Jensen snapped. “The Alec thing. What does that mean?”

Jared stopped his babbling, silence hanging over the phone before Jared sighed. “I called Danneel.” Oh _God_ , he hadn’t. “Actually, I called everyone that you’d ever introduced me to, but she was the only one that I could get anything from.”

“What did she tell you?” Jensen asked flatly. He was going to _kill_ Danneel when he saw her next.

“Nothing much,” Jared said. “She’s a good friend. She told me that you were out to make a living and that’s when I knew how I’d screwed up. I hadn’t known before, Jen. It’s stupid, I know, but I seriously hadn’t!”

Jensen swallowed. He still didn’t know where this was going or what an imaginary difference between him and Alec had to do with it. “…How did you screw up, Jared?”

“You used my name,” Jared pointed out. “That’s good!”

“How did—”

“Right,” Jared interrupted. “See, I understand now. You were doing all of that for money. I get it, Jen, I do! And it’s okay if you don’t want to do any of that because I’d be fine with that because I can live without it if you want!”

Jensen was still confused as to what conclusions that Jared and drawn and how. “What are you _talking_ about?”

“The kinky stuff!” Jared clarified. “The toys and the cuffs and the rimming—all that. I don’t need it—sure they’re great but I can do without it if you want because—God. Jen. I think I’m in love with you.”

“Jared,” Jensen sighed before Jared’s words finally caught up to him. “What?”

“You you, I mean. Not Alec, though he’s great and he’s what I thought I wanted but _you_ , Jen! I love _you_. You’re the real person, not Alec. He’s just some kinky fantasy, I know, and he doesn’t have a favorite way of making toast or an opinion on how much the Spurs suck or ideas on how to fix the economy—that’s all you!”

Jared words were pouring over Jensen and he wasn’t understanding most of them because he was still stuck on “You love me?”

“Yes!” Jared agreed. “Yes, I do, so Jen, please give me another chance! I swear I’ll make it up to you!”

Jensen stared at the floor wondering how he’d gone from not talking to Jared and thinking that he was a stalker to actually wanting to believe that Jared’s declaration was true. “Please, Jensen,” Jared begged. “Let me see you.”

Fuck it. Jensen decided to take a chance. “How soon can you be over at my place?” he asked, firmly shoving his doubts away. If this was a bad idea, then it was a bad idea and he’d find out about it later. He wasn’t taking it back now.

“God, thank you, Jensen! Thank you!”

“Jared.”

Jared paused and for a moment, Jensen thought that the line had gone dead. “…Actually,” he said, sounding contrite. “I’m kind of outside your apartment right now. On my cell and a wi-fi connection. …I swear that I’m not a stalker,” he added, panicked. “I’ve just been desperate!”

Jensen gaped. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously,” Jared replied. “I’m starting to feel like a stalker. But I’m not! I’m not a stalker!”

There was nothing else that Jensen could say to that besides, “uh, I’ll buzz you up.” He hung up on Jared’s babbling in his ear, needing a few seconds to himself to calm down and get himself together before Jared arrived at his door. Speaking of that… Jensen pressed the button to open the apartment complex’s gates and unlocked his door before he made his way back into the guest bedroom. The webcam was still on and, as Jensen could see, about 600 people were logged onto his channel, all apparently waiting for him to come back. Good lord.

They were typing back and forth about what ‘Alec’ could possibly be doing and what a horrible person ‘Sasquatch’ was and whatever else they could think of. Jensen slid himself into view. “Hi guys,” he said.

_Angelbaby42: OMG u back!  
godofwar: ur not dead!  
Ten-incher: wb  
Bedrocker: wb  
Thats_what_he_said: How did it go?  
thewolfmancometh: ur a freak war  
Angelbaby42: did u tell him to fuck off?  
Daddy Winchester: You should call the cops if he’s bothering you, Alec.  
Gambler: And a lawyer._

Jensen stared down at his hands. “Well…I think…we might have had a misunderstanding.”

_Superfreak!: he ur bf?  
godofwar: ur bf is a perv  
Angelbaby42: u caved  
Gambler: Look who’s talking, War!_

“He’s on his way over now. To, you know, work stuff out.” And, now that Jensen thought about it, maybe, possibly, work out the whole difference between Alec and him thing. Because…because if Jared really wanted that stuff but was willing to live without it just to be with him, then _what the Hell was Jensen doing withholding it from him?_ Jared had already seen him do the most vile and depraved things imaginable. If he hadn’t scared the guy off long before now, Jensen doubted that he’d ever be able to.

…And, it, uh, might be kind of nice to be able to try some of the things he’d learned in the past few months with someone else.

_Angelbaby42: u deserve better_

Jensen smiled at the comment. He shrugged. “I think I might like him.”

_godofwar: is he hot?  
godofwar: like u?_

“Jen?” Jensen swallowed at Jared’s call.

“In here!” he yelled back, hearing the front door close.

_Daddy Winchester: Good luck._

“Thanks, Daddy.”

Jared thundered through the apartment, searching every nook and cranny until he shoved through the open door to the guestroom. “Oh, thank God—is that…?” He stopped dead, staring at the computer setup and Jensen nodded.

“Had to, uh…” Jensen flushed because, _God_ , he’d been about to say that he’d had to let the guys know what was going on and how much of an addict _was_ he?

Jared let it slide with a half-shrug, opting instead to envelope Jensen into a full-bodied hug that had Jensen blushing even more but for a different reason than before. “God I missed you,” he breathed and pulled Jensen into a toe-curling kiss. Wow. Jensen thought that he might have missed Jared, too. He was instantly, blindly hard and was painfully reminded that it had been nearly two weeks since he’d had the ambition to even jerk off.

Beside them, the chatbox was scrolling with tons of new comments. Fuck.

_Angelbaby42: !  
godofwar: hes hot!  
Happytime: So…sex now?  
Tie_me_up: makeup sex ftw!  
Big_dicker: :)  
thewolfmancometh: i <3 this chan_

Not wanting to let go of Jared, Jensen fumbled for the mouse blindly, clicking approximately where he hoped the ‘log out’ button was.

_godofwar: no!  
Angelbaby42: bb soon alec!  
Fromthedepths: I’m so favoriting this chan  
Plied_with_beer: …Maybe you could invite Sasquatch next time? Please? :D_

“Mmm…fuck,” Jensen said, finally breaking away.

“What?” Jared asked, panting. “What is it?” 

Jensen grimaced and turned to definitely hit the ‘log out.’ “Bunch of perverts,” he growled and Jared started to laugh. This definitely was not how Jensen had figured that his life would go.

It was better.

* * *

Epilogue:

“Come on, Alec! Aren’t you ready yet?” Jensen grinned at his reflection in the mirror. Jared’s voice was starting to take on an edge of desperation that Jensen rather liked even as it twisted up his insides. Probably _because_ it was twisting up his insides. 

“Don’t rush me!” he yelled back, chuckling when Jared swore. The anticipation, he knew, was gnawing at Jared but, then again, he was so going to fucking love this. He’d confessed to Jensen last month about one of his biggest fantasies and it had taken Jensen that long to find to find an outfit that would work without Jared finding out. The only thing that he’d told Jared was that he had a surprise for him and Jared could never be accused of being patient.

“These guys are going to eat me alive!” Jared shouted and Jensen shivered. Yeah. The guys were going to like this, too.

Ever since he’d learned that Jared was okay with Jensen’s inner freak and they’d had—in Jensen’s opinion—some amazing make-up sex, they’d been steadily introducing other ‘things’ into the bedroom. The webcam, naturally, had been one of the first things because Jensen still had a living to make here. What he hadn’t expected was how enthusiastically Jared would take to it. Or how enthusiastically the regulars would take to Jared.

Jensen gave himself one last look over, making sure that everything was in the right place before he finally stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He leaned against the door jamb and watched Jared’s jaw drop. “Oh, _God_ , Alec…”

“Like what you see?” Jensen asked and Jared nodded hurriedly, squirming on the bed already completely naked. Apparently Jensen had made a wise choice picking out the Catholic schoolgirl. Jensen smiled, reaching down to adjust one of his white thigh-highs and fluff his short, plaid skirt. The look on Jared’s face was well worth all of the hassle and embarrassment that he’d gone through to get the clothes. “’Cause I think I might have been bad…” There was something about the webcam that made all of Jensen’s inhibitions drop away. Things that he would blush at anywhere else just seemed to pop out of his mouth. Jared called it ‘the Alec effect’ and Jensen was tempted to agree with him.

“God, just _get over here_ ,” Jared growled, holding out his hands, trying to coax Jensen to the bed. Jensen went willingly, pausing in front of the camera to twirl and show the viewers the outfit before Jared manage to ruin it—he’d already ripped no less than three of Jensen’s shirts and one pair of shorts—Jared was apparently _very_ enthusiastic once he got going. Jared welcomed him with open arms, dragging Jensen down to the bed and flipping him onto his back. “Gonna drive me crazy…” he muttered before shoving his tongue inside of Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen curled his hands around Jared’s head, delving into his hair and pulling like he knew that Jared liked, adding a little spark of pain to the arousal in Jared’s system and Jared jerked forward, hips grinding against Jensen’s skirt. Jared’s hands skated down Jensen’s side, fingers grazing his back before grabbing his ass, skirt and all, gripping the curve and lifting, spreading Jensen. Jensen moaned, pushing his ass out and Jared broke off the kiss.

“What is _this_?” he asked, lifting Jensen’s skirt. Jensen happily licked underneath Jared’s jaw as Jared explored the little red scrap of nothing that Jensen had on under his skirt. “Gonna fucking _kill_ me…”

Jensen chuckled, loving the feel of Jared’s big hand on his ass, separated only by a thin layer of lace, and turned his head to look at the screen.

_Angelbaby42: *is ded*  
godofwar: OMG  
Gamble: Yeah, that’s nice, Alec…  
Daddy Winchester: Lift up his skirt a little more, Sas. I need to see that ass.  
Superfreak!: dat ass!  
thewolfmancometh: want sas’s cock!_

Grinning, Jensen obeyed, turning into towards Jared to give Daddy and Freak a better view of his ass while he reached down and pushed Jared’s cock upward, resting it on his leg. Jared shivered, nipping at Jensen’s shoulder, as he leaked all over the bare spot of Jensen’s thigh. “You guys approve?” Jensen asked.

Jared didn’t bother to read the responses. “They’re going to approve even more when I fuck you in it,” he growled, suddenly pushing himself up and pinning Jensen to the bed. He kicked open Jensen’s legs, settling in between them as he hands flipped Jensen’s skirt completely up and groped his ass, manhandling it under Jensen’s panties. “Fuck,” Jared panted and Jensen chuckled.

“Gonna make it?”

“I’ll make it long enough to cream inside of you,” Jared promised.

_pornstar1984: fuck yeah  
Spank_that: show him whos boss! beat that ass red!_

Jensen rolled his eyes. Go figure that was what they wanted. He didn’t quite understand why but apparently his viewers had a thing about watching Jared bend him over a knee. It was a damn good thing that Jensen enjoyed it.

_realsex69: show us his hole!_

Jared complied, hauling Jensen onto his knees and manhandling him into position facing away from the camera. Jensen moaned, dropping his head, loving it when Jared pushed him around, and Jared grabbed the side of his panties, stretching the leg hole over to bare Jensen to the camera. Jensen licked his lips and reached back to spread himself, making sure everyone got a good view before Jared was tugging him to the side again and _oh fuck_ , plunging his tongue inside of Jensen’s ass. Jensen started and mewled, shocked into making the noise as Jared ate him out, tongue delving in and out and driving Jensen _crazy_. Jensen shuddered, tossing his head to the side and feeling his balls starting to tighten. Ever since he and Jared had started doing this together, Jensen had noticed that the time that he was able to spend had shortened. His stamina was for _shit_ now. Jared just got him that excited.

Jared’s tongue went away and Jensen moaned in disappointment but it only earned him Jared’s hand coming down hard on his ass. Jensen jerked forward, feeling the delayed pain and heat start to blossom before shoving his ass backward, inviting Jared to do it again. What could he say? He liked it. “Don’t come,” Jared warned him and hit him again.

“Fuck,” Jensen gasped.

_Spank_that: yeh!  
Wellhung01: fuck I love this chan  
Daddy Winchester: Finger him a bit, Sas. You know he likes that.  
Gambler: I want to hear him beg.  
Angelbaby42: make him scream!_

Two of Jared’s fingers pushed inside of Jensen, swirling around teasingly and Jensen bit his lip, trying to stop himself from losing it. “Don’t come,” Jared sing-songed, right before the bastard stroked against Jensen’s prostate.

Jensen gasped, body shuddering and bit the sheet underneath him. _Fuck._ “They want to hear you beg, Alec. Think I can make you?” He brushed against Jensen’s prostate again, making his dick jump and leak onto the comforter and Jensen was pretty damn sure that Jared could make him do anything. He squirmed, legs shifting and spreading wider as Jared held him in position, not letting him go anywhere. Jared pressed against him again and that was it. Screw dignity.

“Fuck me…” Jensen muttered, muffling his voice against the mattress.

Jared stroke a hand over Jensen’s hip as his fingers gave Jensen a quick thrust, pulling out and shoving back in. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

 _Bastard_. Jensen lifted his face off the bed. “ _Fuck me_ ,” he demanded, twisting to glare at Jared.

Jared raised his eyebrows, smirking. “Now that wasn’t very nice. Was that nice, guys?” Jared asked the camera. “I think he could do better. What do you think?”

_Angelbaby42: ive heard him be nicer  
Gamble: Ask nicely, Alec!  
Daddy Winchester: Come on, Alec. Beg for it! Ask him to fuck you good. You know you want it.  
Superfreak!: yeh make him work fer it!  
Dangle_of_the_Dongle: beg_

Fucking traitors. Jensen’s dick jerked again and he whimpered. God, he was going to _die_. _Fine._ “Please. Please, Sas, fuck me.” He wiggled his hips, his eyes closing as he felt Jared’s fingers moving inside of him. “God, please _fuck me_!”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Jared purred and then his cock was pushing into of Jensen, his panties shoved to the side instead of removed. Jensen moaned as Jared’s hips forced him forward and then Jared’s big hand came around his chest, hauling him upward and turning him. Jared faced Jensen toward the camera, ripping open his shirt and scattering the buttons as he steadily fucked into him. There went another fucking shirt. His eyes fluttering open, though, Jensen realized that it was Angelbaby’s fault. Fucker. Jensen should start charging him more.

_thewolfmancometh: show us his cock!  
Superfreak!: god yeah want to see it hard and dripping…  
Gambler: He’s making those panties so wet…  
godofwar: he likes gettin fucked  
Daddy Winchester: Love those pretty lips, Alec._

Jared shoved down the front of Jensen’s panties, freeing his cock from its prison and baring it to the cool air of the room. Jensen shivered, reaching down to hold his skirt up as his dick twitched with each of Jared’s thrusts.

_Angelbaby42: so fuckin pretty  
TheMorningStar: look at u leak  
godofwar: take that cock!  
Daddy Winchester: You like Sas fucking you? Be a good boy._

“Yeah,” Jensen panted. “Yeah, I like his cock. I like him fucking me…” Jared growled and bit down on Jensen’s neck, raising one of his hands to clutch at Jensen’s chest, fingers flattening over his stomach and holding him in place. His other hand slid over Jensen’s cock, gripping it hard and stroking it, the thumb sliding over the head after each upstroke, pressing against the slit and making Jensen gasp each time. “Oh fuck, oh God…” Jared slammed forward again, rocking him hard and Jensen choked on a scream as he came, spilling all over Jared’s hand and the bed.

_Jumper99: gorgeous  
godofwar: so hot   
thewolfmancometh: yeah fuck him hard  
Superfreak!: fill him up, sas_

“Gonna…” Jared hissed, his thrusts growing hard, forcing Jensen forward. Jensen braced himself against the bed, pushing back and giving Jared free rein to go wild. “Gonna come inside…inside you…”

“Yeah…” Jensen moaned encouragingly and as if on command, Jared shouted and his cock spasmed, warm liquid flooding Jensen’s insides. Jensen’s eyes went wide and sightless as he focused on Jared pulsing inside of him. Jared was still coming noisily behind him and Jensen shuddered, racked by aftershocks and sharp stabs of pleasure caused by listening to Jared’s orgasm.

When Jared finally finished, he collapsed forward, pushing Jensen face first into the bed and Jensen shivered again, liking the position despite the fact that he couldn’t breathe. He liked having Jared hot and sweaty on top of him, panting and heaving like he’d run a damn marathon.

The screen was still scrolling madly.

_Angelbaby42: god i need to see it!  
TwelveInches: turn around!  
Lick_it_up: Eat him out!  
Gambler: Turn around, Alec! We want to see the mess that Sas made of your pretty hole._

Jensen huffed a laugh and elbowed Jared. Jared was already reading too. “You heard them,” he said. He pulled free, making Jensen moan again at the sudden emptiness, and used his big hands to turn Jensen around and bend him back over again. Jensen obediently reached back and spread himself, feeling Jared’s come leaking out of him, sliding down his thighs.

“Mmm, yeah, good idea,” Jared said and his finger flicked at Jensen’s sensitized entrance. Jensen gasped, trying to sit up but Jared held him down. Then Jared’s tongue was there, lapping at the mess and Jensen couldn’t do a damn thing but clutch the sheets and pant.

What a bunch of fucking perverts. The thing was, though, Jensen couldn’t claim that he wasn’t one of them. He spread wider, giving Jared more room as Jared moaned appreciatively.

Jensen wondered if he could get it up again so soon but knew that he was about to find out.


End file.
